Naturally
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: La tentación es algo que se puede controlar, pero si te la ponen en bandeja de plata ¿valdría la pena contenerla?


**El resultado un día bastante aburrido. jaja hola damas y caballeros, he aquí un One-Shot de SNK. espero les agrade.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Soy muy mala para crear títulos así que le puse** ** _'Naturally'_** **por una canción de Selena Gomez que estaba escuchando mientras escribía, ajajaja; afortunadamente en algunas traducciones puede significar 'Por Instinto' así que cuando lean quizá encuentren una vaga relación y si no, no hay lío xD**

 **DISCLAIMER: / los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su creador. la historia es 100% mía. /**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

La tentación es algo que se puede controlar, pero si te la ponen en bandeja de plata ¿valdría la pena contenerla?

•

Era temprano en la mañana y sin mucho que hacer para ese día, la legión de 'reconocimiento' quizás tendría preparadas algunas asambleas con relación a las investigaciones hechas de lo que se ha obtenido en anteriores 'expediciones' y así lograr capacitar a las divisiones de la situación actual. Los miembros deberían estar preparados para ser llamados a cualquier novedad; esa por el momento era la orden para todos.

Un fornido rubio salía del cuarto de baño para hombres vestido con sus prendas principales (camisa y pantalón); con su toalla al hombro se dirigía hacia la habitación donde todos dormían para poder terminar de colocarse su respectivo uniforme militar, en el camino debía pasar frente a los cuartos de baño de las mujeres, algo muy tentador para los caballeros que siempre pasan por ahí pero también descartable por la alta posibilidad de ser golpeado por las chicas que habían afuera esperando.  
Aunque... ¡oh, sorpresa! La zona estaba 'libre' de peligro y la puerta estaba a medio cerrar.  
Pero el muchacho ignoró la situación ya que se le pasó por la mente que todas las chicas habrían terminado de usar las duchas y no habría nada interesante que ver.

ー ¡Maldita camisa! Ya no me queda ー  
Se escuchó una queja que provenía de aquel cuarto.

Reiner detuvo su paso, pues al oír esos intentos de maldiciones que parecían más protestas tiernas que rudas, se dio cuenta de que quien estaba ahí dentro era Christa.  
Aun así, él mordiendo su labio inferior intentó seguir con su paso. Sin embargo...

ー Mis pechos no hacen sino crecer, tendré que pedir otro uniforme ー

El rubio bastante ruborizado quien estaba parado a unos pocos centímetros de la pequeña obertura en la entrada, no se pudo contener y por inercia se acercó para fisgonear y comprobar que lo que decía la linda rubia sobre sus pechos era cierto. A continuación, lo que sus ojos vieron hizo que de su nariz saliera un fino hilo de sangre que contrastaba con sus rojizas y ardientes mejillas.

Christa estaba de pie frente al lavamanos donde había un espejo en el que se reflejaba su hermosa figura a medio vestir; debido a la lucha por abotonar su ahora apretada camisa, la joven ignoraba el pantalón de su uniforme que colgaba del perchero y tranquilamente vestía una interesante* lencería de encaje color pastel. Reiner en su papel de curioso pervertido se deleitaba con cada curva de la chica quien le daba la espalda mientras planeaba como ponerse la camisa para por lo menos salir del lugar con algo que cubriera su dorso; el rubio no solo gozaba de la majestuosa retaguardia de la muchacha pues aquel espejo al que ella le pedía asesoría a gritos se convirtió en un formidable aliado para el joven oji-marrón, permitiéndole también contemplar su encantador escote.

ー ¿Y si estoy engordando? Si es eso, es el fin ー continuaba quejándose la oji-azul frotándose el abdomen

Reiner no entendía en absoluto los dramas femeninos y menos un drama de ese tipo dentro de aquella situación amurallada en la que vivían, pero eso poco le importaba mientras nada interrumpiera ese maravilloso triunfo que le acaba de dar el hecho de ser un pervertido fisgón.

ー ¡Cielos! Christa cásate conmigo ー susurraba el rubio mientras fantaseaba quien sabe que cosas.

Pero inesperadamente...

ー Ah, Ah, Ah, Querido. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? ー Le susurro una cantarina voz femenina cerca al oído.

Un helado corrientazo le recorrió toda la espina al muchacho, su semblante entusiasta cambió a ser uno de conmoción. "¡Carajo!" pensó, había sido descubierto.

De la manera más pasiva giro para darle la cara a la morena que estaba detrás de él.

ー Verás Ymir, no es lo que parece...ー suplicó el oji-marrón sin subir la voz.  
ー ¿Ah no? Tu estúpida cara de DE-GE-NE-RA-DO me dice que SÍ es lo que parece. ー Regañó la chica dándole un empujón a Reiner para que se apartara de la puerta.

¿Crees que está bien husmear en el baño de las chicas? ー susurraba ella mientras imitaba la anterior acción de Reiner mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta.

ー Yo... Lo sien... ー quiso disculparse el joven.  
ー ¡Ufff! Que bella delantera se manda Christa ー interrumpió Ymir entre susurros.

Reiner extrañado se quedó viendo a Ymir como se mordía los labios, él sin quedarse a un lado aprovecho para ubicarse tras la morena y permitirse seguir mirando sobre la cabeza de Ymir a la diosa que había ahí dentro.

ー Pero también mira esas caderas que tiene... ー continúo alabando el rubio con la boca hecha agua como si de su postre favorito se tratara.

ー Y ese gran trasero, dulce manjar de los dioses...ー prosiguió Ymir con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su maxilar.

ー ¿Que me dices de esas contorneadas piernas? ー seguía susurrando Reiner tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal con sus dedos.

ー Es... ¡HER-MO-SA! ー Dijeron ambos al unísono y en voz alta. ー

Cosa que llamo la atención de la rubia sacándola de sus cavilaciones acerca de su peso corporal.

ー ¿Q.…Quién está ahí? ¿Sasha? ー cuestionó la damita (ya no tan niña) envolviéndose rápidamente entre su toalla.

Por otra parte, tanto Reiner como Ymir espabilaron y salieron corriendo para esconderse tras el pasillo más cercano, ambos agitados y tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal se quedaron inmóviles esperando a no ser descubiertos.

ー ¿Mikasa? ¿Ymir? Cielos, me pareció oír a alguien ー dijo la oji-azul bastante confundida volviéndose al cuarto de baño.

ー ¡Imbécil, por tu culpa casi nos pilla! ー alegó Ymir

ー Cállate, fue culpa de ambos ー se defendió Reiner.

Mientras los dos 'jóvenes' se limpiaban sus respectivas narices. Ymir se sobre saltó como si la hubiera azotado una buena idea.

ー Que tonta soy ー decía la castaña decidida volver al baño de mujeres

ー ¿De que hablas? ¿A dónde vas? ー preguntó el oji-marrón

La morena con una sonrisa pícara se despidió de Reiner ー Ayudaré a Christa a vestirse, así que 'Bye-Bye'ー

ー Tssk...ー El rubio sonrió y se echó de nuevo su toalla al hombro decidido a seguir con su camino.

ー Estúpida afortunada. ー masculló.

* * *

 ***En este punto quiero que sean ustedes los que imaginen lo que lleva puesto la muchachita, pues me cuesta describir el tipo de 'ropa blanca' que usaban en esos tiempos jajaja aunque no está de más imaginar algo super sexy.**

 **Eso fue todo amigos. Acepto críticas, besos, chocolates, comida. lo que sea. besitos.**


End file.
